The major objectives of this trial are to (1) determine the maximum tolerated dose and dose limiting toxicity of paclitaxel administered as a 24 hr. infusion every 3 weeks with concurrent daily fractionated radiotherapy in patients with newly diagnosed, stage iii/iv, locally advanced unresectable and resectable head and neck cancer and (2) describe the toxicities associated with this treatment combination. This trial has now accrued 35 patients, response data has been encouraging.